


[2077]竹村狗

by katakawa2



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 标题不是骂人，是梗概
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Sandayu Oda & V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[2077]竹村狗

小田要打我。

我躲到桌子后面。我也不知道为什么这场景跟我被他捉奸似的，强尼从我脑袋里钻出来说，这场景跟你被他捉奸似的。

我说闭嘴。强尼说拉倒吧。

我就不该相信你，小田骂了一句八嘎呀路，撸起袖子朝我走过来，你这个屑女……屑男……

我说你怎敢假定我的性别。

小田说无路赛你个屑！

他又要揍我。我受不了了，只好大声说，吵什么吵。

我一边跑到衣柜旁边躲开，一边说，今天我们相聚在这里，是为了我们共同的朋友五郎。

说着我往旁边看了一眼，竹村缩在沙发后边，我的球鞋发烂发臭，他抱着啃得挺开心。

他就跟你共事了这么一段时间，小田作女人指猫状对着我，怎么就会变成一条——一条狗！

强尼补充，吉娃娃。

我说，他听不见。

竹村变了个狗。

这事儿呢，我一边跟小田汇报一边抽小可可乐，我也不想的，当初也不是没想过这个结果。

你想挺多啊？小田问。

就昨儿，我说，我跟他我俩上日本街整情报去，跑进一黑诊所。完了呢那帮玩意儿卖山寨云端储存机器，赶上黑吃黑打架。你师父被当便衣给削了。

那你就光看着？小田问。

这不能啊，我一拍大腿，你V师父当场操起藤津伪器，那是左一牛右一牛，给他们都干趴下了。

然后，我搓搓手，那什么，内医生养了个吉娃娃，正好跳那机器上，你师父也让人摁那儿了，我没给及时取下来。当时挺混乱的，不知道哪个缺德的把机器打开了。就，融合，你晓得吧，现在那个身体里你师父跟吉娃娃各占一半儿，意识不清醒。

竹娃娃呜呜叫了两声，挺大个儿挤在沙发后边。一根无形的尾巴在屁股后边摇。

……也可能你师父就百分之三十，我说。

你给我等着啊，小田说，你给我把他整回来，不然我摇人你信吗？

必须信啊哥。我说。

……你给我等着。小田又说。然后走了。

我也不知道怎么办，坐在桌子边。竹村霍霍完我的球鞋开始翻沙发边上垃圾桶。

哎这不行啊。我把他拽到一边。他就是不肯离开沙发后面。

咋回事啊，我问强尼，他是长那儿了吗？

你家太冷了，沙发后边有暖气，狗怕冷。强尼坐我对面，打量着竹村，带着墨镜我也看得出他现在表情十分嚣张。

挺有意思，强尼说，荒坂丫可能不是人，现在他这小忠犬儿是真的狗了，针不戳。

你他妈才不是人，我一推椅子，咋办啊，小田摇人去了，等会荡平公寓楼你等着自己进赛博公墓找下家吧。

您要是仙逝了那正好轮到我啊，强尼笑笑，您前脚一走我后脚望您这小脑仁里一住，老子先去扭扭街嫖个爽。哎你知道现在有那种捏脸性偶不，爹回头给你照着亚当重锤捏一个，爽。

你有病吧。我说，我一颗药给你磕没了，还亚当重锤，人不能，至少不应该。

我看看竹村，老这么在后边挤着也不是事儿。我嘬嘬嘴，他抬头看看我。

过来。我招手。

他以一种非常怪异的姿势挪动过来，动作介于灵长类和犬科动物之间。估计属于狗的那部分意识还不太习惯这个身体。

坐。我拍拍沙发。

竹村非常灵活地窜上沙发。手脚缩起，一团蜷缩在我身边。这个场面不可多得，我连忙拍照留念。

强尼又出现，到沙发后边，伸手挠挠竹村的下巴。你说变狗就算了，要变个杜宾罗威纳啥的还说得过去，变个吉娃娃，哼哼。

轮到你了你就哼不出来了。我说，有点同理心好不好。

强尼呼噜竹村的头毛，看上去还挺喜欢狗，那我早变过了，妈的那帮小妞给我整的，一会儿变个猫一会儿变个黑客，老子他妈还变过耶稣基督。

行啊您同人文没少看啊，我说，正主离粉丝生活远一点好吧。

那还不是看你账号浏览记录。强尼从墨镜下白了我一眼。行了，这种山寨货搞出来的东西没多久会自行被系统洗掉的。

他说着，我看到竹村身上的义体相应闪烁了一下金属的光泽。

没什么大事儿，过一段时间就会变回来了，他跟我们不一样。强尼说。

我觉得头颅隐隐作痛。

这段时间你看好他别让他出差错就行了。强尼嘱咐道。

我点点头。

对了，强尼问，你教他上厕所过了吗？

沉默，是今晚的夜之城。

强尼，我说。

哎。强尼回答。

竹村在动。我说。

他丫又没死。强尼翻白眼。

竹村在翻我的柜子。我说。

你柜子里小黄书都没几本让人翻翻有什么，没准把你找不见的袜子找回来了。强尼打开我的电脑看疾速追杀。

他，我说，他他妈的在撕我的衬衫床罩和内裤。

砰咚一声，竹村撞到了桌子，我新买的花瓶砸在地上，碎了个四海八荒。

他现在是狗，强尼不耐烦地说，吉娃娃那玩意儿多凶啊，对他来说，是给人抱走到一个陌生的地方。不给你拆几下家他都说不过去。

强尼——我拖长声音，他咬我！

竹村从身后抱着我，啃我的脑袋。我想过很多种让自己变秃的方式，唯独没有想到这种。

你跟我告状来的？强尼头也不回，大名鼎鼎的V一个小狗崽子都搞不定，我怎么摊上你这么个玩意儿。

我哇的一声嚎出来。

竹村跳起，手脚并用缠在我身上，从上面啃我的头发。要支撑他我这体格还是欠点儿。我摇摇晃晃，强尼，你能不能把他给我弄下来。

没招啊，我一电子死鬼，要不给你唱两曲儿助助兴？不行你把他杀了。

那不成啊，我说。

行你舍不得小白脸儿是吧，强尼说，那你让他啃两口呗，死不了。

口水从我耳朵后边流下来。

强尼你就没养过狗吗，罗格克里他们总养过吧。我问，起码你怎么支棱小动物的教教我吧。

电影里正好男主的狗让人攮死了。强尼暂停，转过头来，用非常无奈的眼神看着我。

竹村注意到他的视线，抬头过去，冲他发出一声尖利的汪。

我发誓我这辈子听得到他叫春都听不到这种声音了，脆生生跟小姑娘撒娇似的，我的天啊！

强尼指示我，去冰箱把你那披萨拿出来。

我顶着竹村过去，把披萨拿出，剥下上边的肉，然后按照强尼的指示拌了点寿司米饭。最后放进微波炉里叮一下。

食物的香气飘出，竹村放开我。蹲在碗柜边，扒拉着桌子，一双眼睛从下往上看着我。

我端着碗，朝他伸手，他把脸伸过来蹭并且一只手搭在我手掌上。

你就给狗吃这个啊？我问强尼。

主要是我饿了，强尼摸摸自己的赛博肚子，行了跟你开玩笑瞅你那脸色。给他吃吧。

我坐沙发上，把吃的拿给竹村。他还挺高兴。笑的很憨厚。人类的竹村绝对不会露出这种笑容。吃完了他安分下来。那吉娃娃的主人估计对它挺好。竹村这会儿把头搁在我腿上让我rua他的背。安安稳稳闭着眼。

这就是当荒坂三郎的感觉吗，我问。

人不能，强尼说，至少不应该。

我rua着竹村的背，他又抬起脑袋让我挠他下巴。哥脸上胡子挺茂密呢，我挠了几下听到他喉咙里哼哼。

强尼，你说，这不闹腾的时候确实挺乖哈。

他内大小姐也是这样看你的。强尼说。

拉倒吧，我笑笑，我要死了华子都不记得我是谁。

我记得就完事儿了。强尼不耐烦地揉揉头发。

谢谢啊哥们我也爱你。我说。

滚。

竹村朝着强尼的方向龇牙咧嘴，我都怀疑他是不是能看到强尼。还是说动物的本能在让他警戒。

怎么了？强尼问。

可能闻着猫味儿了。我说。

乖了乖了。我挠挠竹村后颈，他又缩下来。

说实话你俩现在这样儿确实有点恶心，强尼说，我也没见过这种play。

你上扭扭街捏一个呗。我说。

你啊，V，强尼叹气，净跟我学缺德了哈。

我点点头。

竹村突然翻过身把肚皮朝上。

妈的这画面也太不雅了，虽然他全副武装穿戴整齐，表情都显得很严肃。我往旁边躲了躲，但是他眼神很期待，一种很想让我揉他肚子的样子。

强尼嫌弃地给自己加了层墨镜。

我下不去手啊，这谁顶得住。竹村看我，头发也有点散乱。倒正像条大狗。

强尼你得给我作证，我说，我是被迫的。

行行行行，你赶紧把这事儿弄完，妈的恐狗了我要。

我伸手在竹村肚子上挠挠，他搂住我的胳膊，挺喜欢。光挠了几下还不够。他抱着我手臂，弄得我往下了一些。气氛顿时变得有那么一种不太健康的感觉。

噫——强尼拉长声音。

噫你妈了个巴子，我说，快点给我整个球什么的都行随便分散他的注意力，我手拿不出来。

你俩这样丫嘴里再咬个球不是更缺德了。强尼说。

我X你X，我说。

这时候门推开，小田拎着个狗跑进来。

V我跟你说我去那家黑诊所了我把狗……

小田瞪着我。

竹村躺在我腿上。

我手还按在竹村下腹。

小，小田，我说，你怎么回来了？你，你不是加班吗？

好点没？竹村问我。

行，我说，左眼能看见东西了。

竹村把冰袋贴在我肿了的眼睛上。小田抱个吉娃娃坐边上，两个狗都冲我龇牙咧嘴。

你放心啊五郎。我拿着冰袋说，这事儿天知地知你知我知，如果泄露出去一点儿我们就把小田灭口。

关我屁事，是你的错！小田咒骂道。

竹村看了他一眼，小田抱着狗缩到沙发一角，拿我剥了肉的披萨吃。

我替他道歉。竹村说，对不起。

我对不起你，我说，我小心点你也不至于……那什么。

强尼坐在我边上给我看一张大熊猫的海报，真够缺德。

这小东西怎么办？我努努嘴。

竹村看了看小田抱着的吉娃娃。

我们带着它行动肯定不方便，小田你把它还回去吧，让他回到自己主人那儿。

可是，先生，小田说，他的主人早被V一牛子戳死了。

还掉了件紫装。我补充。

拿给华子养呗。我说，她照顾个狗绰绰有余，小田没事还能看看。

反正她养狗可有心得了，强尼说。

我瞪了强尼一眼，他消失了。

行吧，小田抱起狗，我把它送给华子小姐看看，我先走了，有事儿找我。

他走到门口又转身，不好意思啊，下手重了点。

我说，没事，就是下次别打脸。

小田离开。

我长舒一口气，跟竹村说，欢迎回来。

谢谢你照顾我。竹村说，我没有做什么失礼的事情吧。

……没有，我说。

那，我先告辞了。

竹村说着走向门口。

拜拜。我挥挥手。

V？

竹村突然停住，好像踩到了什么。我看过去，一双半破烂的球鞋在他脚下。

这怎么了？竹村问。

……那个，我说，扔了吧。

END


End file.
